1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a displaying method, an electronic device and a computer program product thereof, in particular, to a method, an electronic device, and a computer program product for displaying a virtual button.
2. Description of Related Art
To accommodate people's busy lifestyles, mobile electronic devices such as personal digital assistants, smart phones, and tabular computers have become indispensable. As an example, a smart phone equipped with a touch screen may not only include each feature provided by a traditional communication device, but may also include a built-in operation system that carries out versatile tasks such as document editing, e-mail serving, web serving, multimedia playing, photo shooting, and instant communication, and thus its usage has surpassed all the other electronic devices.
Such electronic device may commonly employ physical buttons such as a home button, a volume button, a power button, and so forth. Although such electronic device may be subjected to a fatigue durability testing on its appearance and mechanical design, the physical buttons may be overstretched due to high usage such that the actual use of the physical buttons may not satisfy their expected lifetime. For instance, the home button configured to exit out of applications to the home screen becomes a most frequently used and easily damaged button.
An assistive virtual button displayed on a touch screen has been therefore created to substitute most features offered by physical buttons so as to reduce the wear and tear thereon. However, the existing techniques may only display the virtual button on restricted areas such as the edges of the touch screen. The displayed position of the virtual button may not be freely changed based upon user preferences or different scenarios. In particular, the displayed position of such conventional virtual button may be normally fixed. Since different software applications may result different displayed frames or user interfaces, the virtual button may entirely or partially overlap with interactive objects such as function buttons (e.g., a confirm button) or a function list of the different displayed frames or user interfaces. The user may need to first move the virtual button elsewhere, otherwise he/she may not be able to select a desired interactive object to be operated on or may accidentally touch the virtual button.